Old Friends, New Love
by The-Majestic-Radish
Summary: Austria X Hungary fluffiness one-shot. Appropriate for all Hetalians. I do not own the Hetalia characters.


**_Radish- Hello there dear readers! It is I, the Radish, here with The Blonde One and an all new fanfic. Well to be completely honest, my friend, The Blonde One, wrote it._**

 ** _Blonde One- *nods*_**

 ** _Radish- She is the one helping me write my PruCan fanfic: It Started with a Tear...A good story, if you haven't already, feel free to leave a review!_**

 ** _Anyway... She is letting me post it to see what you, dear readers, think._**

 ** _Blonde One- *nods again*_**

 ** _So. Here goes nuthin'._**

 ** _Blonde One- OH! by the way, I, do not own any of the characters. And neither does the Radish. Sorry if it isn't very good. This is what happens when you have nothing to do on five hour plane trip..._**

* * *

 ** _update- Hello! It is I the radish.. I was trying to avoid studying so.. I began to edit this little one-shot to make it flow better. so yeah. story is the same. same ending.. just organized better. PLEASE Review! Its always awesome reading them!_**

* * *

Hungary was sitting on her bed deleting old contacts off her phone.

So many people she hadn't talked to in forever.

As she was nearing the end of the 'A's, she suddenly came across a name she hadn't heard from in a while. She looked at the contact picture of a stern looking man with dark hair and glasses.

She remembered him..."Austria," she mumbled sadly.

Hungary had once lived with Austria and loved him very much, but that was many, many, years ago.

She still thought of him every now and then, but tried to ignore those memories, for they made her sad.

She wanted to save his contact, out of nostalgia, however she knew that she needed to move on.

 _The past is gone and trying to save it will only make me want it more_ , she told herself with resolve, as she almost regretfully hit 'delete contact.'

She glanced at the time on her phone. It was late and she pulled her feet onto her bed and under her floral covers.

Curling up with her pillow, she began to think back to that time when she had first met Austria…

* * *

Hungary walked into a fancy restaurant in Vienna.

She was there on business trip and was taking full advantage of her budget for meals.

Just as the waitress walked up to seat her she noticed a man sitting in the corner at a grand piano. As his fingers gracefully waltzed across the keys, she too itched to play.

She pushed right past the startled waitress, and sat down next to him on the piano bench and joined his song.

He looked at her, a bit stunned, but played on.

Hungary smiled at him and once they finished the piece she introduced herself.

Immediately entranced by not only her beauty but also her deftness on the piano, Austria escorted her to a table and the two enjoyed dinner together.

As they were getting up to leave, Austria kindly asked for her phone number and contacted her a few days later.

* * *

Hungary woke the next morning to bright, saturday morning sunlight streaming through her window.

She got herself up and began her morning routine.

As she was getting ready, she walked over to her jewelery chest.

Digging through the ecsessive amount of silver and gold necklaces and bracelets, she suddenly touched upon something large and soft.

Pulling it up, she could see it was a black velvety box. Hungary carefully opened the box to reveal a pair of tiny gold, heart earrings.

Her own heart skipped a beat or two.

She immediately remembered when Austria gave them to her, as though it was yesterday. It had been his welcome gift to her when she had first moved in with him.

She put them on and quickly found her coat so she could go run her morning errands.

* * *

Hungary carried her plastic shopping basket through the grocery store.

As she walked down one of the aisles, somebody bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry miss!" the man apologized.

Hungary turned towards the dark haired man and was about to apologize to him as well when she froze.

He stared back at her intently and studied her earrings.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a loving hug and before she could properly process the situation, his lips were upon hers.

She stiffened with surprise, then melted into the kiss.

He pulled away and she gazed up into those beautiful, familiar eyes.

"I love you, Hungary."

"Én is szeretlek, Austria. Annyira."

.

.

* * *

Translation: I love you, Austria. So much.

* * *

 _ **That's all folks!**_

 _ **Radish, out! *drags the blonde one along***_

 _ **Blonde one- Oh and pleeeaassee leave a review! I want to know what you think!**_


End file.
